


Мне будет тебя не хватать

by Nemhain



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Пост-ГП Мексики. Себастьян переживает свой проигрыш в личном зачете. А Кими, с грациозностью слона в посудной лавке, готовит его к реалиям следующего сезона.





	Мне будет тебя не хватать

Музыку было слышно даже здесь, внутри автодома; басы глухим уханием отдавались в стенах. Вполне возможно, в толпу фанатов, собравшуюся на треке имени Братьев Родригес были развернуты сейчас самые огромные колонки, какие видел в своей жизни Себастьян Веттель. Впрочем, в этой сфере его познания – не показатель. Он закрыл за собой дверь, взял со стола наушники и безапелляционно их надел: его электронная музыка, супротив бытовавшего в народе стереотипа о немецких вкусах, мало привлекала, особенно, если он был трезв, не важно от отсутствия чего – алкоголя или победы. Ему хотелось тишины, пустой, вязкой тишины, и темноты. Хотелось упасть в непроницаемый для кого бы то ни было кроме него кокон и перестать думать, обо всем и ни о чем, перестать существовать – чувствовать и думать – на некоторое время. И если первое было худо-бедно возможно в условиях этой комнаты, то все остальное…  
Веттель знал, что буйное празднество снаружи изначально – никак не приурочено к официальной победе Гамильтона в чемпионате, а всего лишь следствие любви мексиканцев и организаторов к праздникам на широкую ногу, и Формула 1 была отличной причиной зажечь по полной. Такие вещи за пару месяцев – те пару месяцев, что он безнадежно падал и падал, и падал, с «помощью» и без оной – не организовать. Да и, честно говоря, он подозревал, что, если бы празднество было в честь их пятикратного, пластинки крутил бы не ван Бюррен. Впрочем, от этого не становилось легче: Льюис Гамильтон стал пятикратным чемпионом и, что хуже всего, не столько спасибо его великолепным навыкам вождения и просто фантастической слаженной работе команды – и он, и они давали осечки, на некоторых из которых, кстати, он сам и Феррари удачно капитализировали –, но именно его, Веттеля, ошибкам. Да, Себастьян имел на них свои, не незначительные, причины, да, ему было чем прикрыться даже перед Арривабене, хотя вот уж кто бывал беспощаден, но, опять же, самому себе он был страшнее самого лютого палача и обвинителя. Сейчас было не время предаваться самобичеванию или жалости к самому себе. Да в общем-то, ни сейчас, ни после. Просто потому, что и то, и другое – бесполезная трата времени и нервных клеток. Скупой на эмоции анализ, тренировки и здоровый, не отягощенный самокопаниями, отдых, да пара способов войти в то состояние спокойствия, когда время растягивается в прочную тянущуюся ленту, и решения приходят мгновенно, а руки исполняют их еще быстрее, - вот что поможет ему в следующем сезоне. А не всё вот это. Но пару минут он может себе позволить. Пару минут до того, как этот бешенный цирк на колесах опять начнет движение.  
Себастьян завалился на кровать не включая свет: уж в своей-то комнате он мог найти дорогу и в темноте не убившись. Он протянул руку вверх, над изголовьем, беря с полки простые электронные Casio. Они были старенькими, если не сказать доисторическими, но время – при условии своевременной смены батарейки – показывали исправно и имели на удивление не раздражающую подсветку экрана. Себастьян и сам не знал, почему таскал с собой этот пережиток своего юношества: они у него появились то ли в шестнадцать, то ли в пятнадцать лет. Носить их он не носил, как, впрочем, и любые часы, если только не «на выход». И уж прямо скажем, кто бы ему позволил оставить это на своей, представительской, руке? Что он может или не может носить определял отдел по привлечению спонсоров, а не его вкусы и предпочтения. А посмотреть время можно было и на тысяче приборов вокруг. К тому же, зачастую, знать время ему было не нужно: его расписание, похожее на распорядок дня в отделении пациентов с повышенной активностью, знали за него его ассистенты, тренер, маркетинговый отдел, механики, да и Маурицио иногда, так что куда ему идти и что делать ему скажут и покажут в нужное время. К тому же, всё это ещё было и в телефоне. Как и будильник, и звонки, и напоминания, оставленные в нем сердобольными работниками. Ещё в телефоне, несмотря на его попытки оставить тот пустым от масс медиа, все-таки всплывали порой какие-либо уведомления о новостях и прочих сплетнях Формулы 1 и еще парочки серий. И бывали моменты, когда ему не надо было всё это видеть, но хотелось-таки, зачем-то, узнать время. Вполне возможно, что именно этим и можно было объяснить этот привет из прошлого. Себастьян не задумывался настолько глубоко.  
Он отложил часы. С окончания гонки прошло чуть больше часа, зато каких! - наполненных под завязку ответами на одни и те же вопросы одними и теми же словами на разных языках. Что ты думаешь по поводу пятикратного Чемпионства Льюиса Гамильтона? Что ты думаешь по поводу того, что проиграл это Чемпионство? Есть ли шанс увидеть борьбу на равных в следующем сезоне? Поможет ли в этом твой новый сокомандник? А что …?? Тысячи, тысячи этих «что». Себастьяну было все равно. Он давно уже не мальчишка из ТороРоссо, не знающий, как отгородиться от прямолинейный и не оригинальных вопросов журналистов. Самые сложные вопросы, от которых не закрыться молчанием, он задаст себе сам.  
Веттель думал, что смог осознать и принять факт того, что чемпионом этого года станет Льюис. Он оставил в прошлом надежду на чудеса и первое место в этой гонке, как и надежду на то, что что-то пойдет не так у Мерседесов. Последнее и вовсе было низко. Никто из гонщиков не пожелал бы такого коллеге. Нет, он просто сосредоточился на том, чтобы провести гонку максимально хорошо. И у него получилось. В целом, он был доволен машиной и своими действиями. Он показал свое мастерство в обгонах, с шинами, в ритме… На второе место с четвертого в этом пилотоне – было немалое достижение. Отлично, что Кими держался рядом. Двойной подиум для команды сейчас был чрезвычайно важен. Они ещё могут вырвать конструкторский кубок. На этом и стоит сосредоточиться. А не на том, что вопросы об очевидном, все-таки, задевают…  
Вдруг дверь в его комнату отворилась, и кто-то решительно зажег свет. Хотя почему «кто-то». Никто, кроме Кими, не посмел бы так беспардонно ворваться к нему в комнату. У Райкконена порою отваливалось понятие личного пространства и времени: если ему надо было что-то сделать, он это просто делал несмотря ни на что. По глазам резануло светом, Себастьян поморщился и снял наушники, садясь на кровати.  
\- А я уж пять минут в дверь стучу, - хмыкнул финн. – Пошли. Маурицио зовет на пару слов.  
Себастьян кивнул, поднялся и пошел вслед за партнером по команде, походя выуживая из кармана телефон и отмечая время. Он пробыл в своей темноте всего минут семь. Целых семь минут. Слишком долго. Три звонка, четыре сообщения, и с десяток «новостей» с его фамилией под номером два. Он убрал трубку, смахнув напоследок все уведомления в корзину.

Маурицио ничего необычного не сказал: поздравил с хорошей гонкой и постарался поднять боевой дух на последние две, старательно обходя тему проигрыша личного зачета, то сбиваясь на итальянский, то переходя обратно на английский. Себастьян и Кими сознательно кивали в ответ, прекрасно понимая, что их ответы Арривабене знает и без того, он в них ни разу не сомневается, а данное собрание и вовсе носит воспитательно-показательный характер: подобные «летучки» были редкостью в Феррари в этом году, и имели обычно вескую причину. На этот раз «причина» застыла у самой двери на высоком, неудобном стуле, точно на насесте. Шарль Леклер, будущая надежда Феррари двадцати одного года отроду, которому ещё никогда не приходилось отвечать на вопросы типа, как же это он, признанный талант и чемпион, пусть и в иных категориях, имея самую быструю машину на решетке и поддержку такой прославленной команды, как Феррари, сумел так оплошать и не выиграть это и вот то и вот это Гран-При, и, соответственно, продуть титул. Шарль Леклер, на которого в следующем году насядут журналисты, как … впрочем, и в этом уже насели. Шарль Леклер, который, не ровен час, станет номером один в Феррари. И тогда Себастьяну Веттелю не видать Чемпионства как своих ушей. И … Себастьян осадил себя: худшее, что он мог сделать, это принять мальчишку в штыки.  
Маурицио отпустил их всех с наказом хорошенько отдохнуть и поблагодарив гонщика Заубер за то, что тот соизволил присоединиться. Они все вместе покинули кабинет и вышли в общекомандный кафетерий. Маурицио пошел в гаражи, пожав им руки, а Шарль собрался бежать к своим, но не знал, как бы ему лаконичнее ретироваться: Кими незаинтересованно рылся в телефоне, облокотившись на стойку, да и Себастьян тоже не отражал какого-либо желания перекинуться парой слов.  
\- Это была хорошая гонка, - сказал в конце концов юноша.  
\- Неплохая, - согласился Себастьян. – Все постарались, - он посмотрел на Шарля, и тот вдруг понял, что это был вроде как комплимент.  
\- Спасибо, - промямлил он, чуть ли не перекатываясь с мыска на пятку, как отличник на «линейке», когда его хвалят. Повисло неловкое молчание: седьмое место для Леклера было почти что победа в гонке, а вот для Веттеля второе … Шарль явно опасался вернуть любезность, переживая, как бы его не так поняли. Сочувствие по поводу того, что титул Чемпиона уплыл от Себастьяна – последнее, что заложит крепкий фундамент в их отношения следующего года. – До встречи, - в конце концов решил выдал юноша. – И хорошего отдыха.  
\- И тебе, - кивнул Себастьян, не доставая рук из кармана. – Увидимся в Бразилии.  
Кими что-то пробубнил, кинув краткий взгляд на Шарля, и вернулся к телефону. Леклер повернулся и пошел прочь. Кими снова что-то пробубнил.  
\- Я не говорю по-фински, Райкконен, - ухмыльнулся Веттель. На самом деле, говорил Кими на человеческом английском, просто так тихо и сумбурно, что никто б не понял. Это случалось редко и практически всегда, когда Кими говорил что-то очевидно полезное. Так иногда он бубнил ему удачные настройки. Или…  
\- Тебе с ним работать, - повторил финн, и был, черт возьми, прав.  
Себастьян посмотрел на разоткровенничавшегося сокомандника.  
\- Но это вообще не мое дело, - пожал тот плечами, снова утыкаясь в экран телефона.  
Веттель поспешил подобрать свою ментальную челюсть с пола и окликнул уже почти вышедшего из моторхоума монегаска:  
\- Шарль! – тот обернулся с вопросом в лице, а потом и вовсе воззрился на подходящего к нему Себастьяна точно на товарный состав, несущийся на полных парах. Никогда в жизни тот не звал его просто по имени! – Так значит, ты переходишь в Феррари не для того, чтобы быть шестым? – глаза монегаска стали ещё шире, точно он испугался, запаниковал, но быстро собрался. В конце концов, если бы его можно было так легко выбить из седла, Маурицио не стал бы так рисковать. Юноша сильно изменился за этот сезон, и понял главное: иметь собственную позицию, пусть и пересекающую позиции чуть ли не всего паддока, не преступление.  
\- Именно так, Себастьян, - немец смотрел в это юное лицо и видел жажду. – Я здесь не для того, чтобы занимать чье-либо место. Я хочу выигрывать. Феррари – лучшая команда, с которой только можно это делать.  
\- Команда или лишь источник лучшей машины?  
\- Я знаю, что это такое команда, - улыбнулся Леклер.  
\- То есть…  
\- Я – гонщик. Я хочу побеждать, но знаю, что надо уметь и проигрывать. Нельзя получить все сразу.  
Себастьян ухмыльнулся и протянул Шарлю руку. Рукопожатие у того оказалось приятно крепким. Он удалился, а Кими наоборот – подошел.  
\- Он не пропустит меня, - покачал головой Себастьян.  
\- А ты думал! – хмыкнул Кими. – Я тебя тоже не пропущу.  
Веттель покосился на Райкконена:  
\- Ты уже меня пропустил.  
\- Когда это? – издевательски ухмыльнулся финн.  
Себастьян покачал головой:  
\- Знаешь, мне будет тебя не хватать.  
\- Знаю.  
Себастьян не смотрит на Кими – все равно он не увидит за темными стеклами очков его светлых серых глаз, успокаивающих его не хуже темноты и тишины. В них он посмотрит позже, вечером, когда не без сражения снимет с него РэйБаны. Он смотрит вдаль и вниз, за окна, где, несмотря на только набирающую обороты вечеринку, уже суетятся вовсю механики и технари, собирая колеса, машины и оборудование – сворачивая сердце Формулы 1. К утру его здесь уже не будет.  
Да и Веттеля здесь уже не будет. Не будет его проигрыша. К концу сезона не будет и Кими. Может, к следующему году не будет и Маурицио. Может и Льюис, наконец, не будет больше - чемпионом. Рано или поздно, они все - уйдут.  
Останется только это уверенное, спокойное, по-фински прямолинейное "Знаю". Удивительно, но Себастьяна это вполне устраивало.


End file.
